


Caught

by Ironfairy88



Series: Stories inspired by music. [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Levy knew he was following her home every night. What he didn't know was that she knew, and had a plan.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> I do not own any part of fairy tail including the characters. Story was inspired by the song I Get Off by Halestorm.

Levy knew for sometime now that he was following her home every night from the guild. He would hide out of sight lurking in the shadows of the alleyways and sometimes the rooftops. She knew he would wait on the rooftop of another building adjacent to her window until she fell asleep. Once even spooking her when she seen his silhouette in her full length mirror. She had gotten use to his presence around her since she has spent the last few months training non-stop with him, so much so that she would start to feel uneasy when he was not around. None of this she let the iron dragon slayer know. She kept up her blissfully unaware persona, often nose deep in a book, so that he wouldn't catch on to her knowing his little secret. She came to terms with her feelings for him weeks ago, but she was still unsure if he felt the same. The iron dragon slayer rarely showed any emotion on his normally scowling face other than anger or some form of displeasure. Her heart nearly exploded when he smiled at her during an especially difficult training session. 

Today was a rest day though, he sat in his corner of the guild hall, pretending to be snoozing, while she, like usual on her down days, was sucked in to the pages of a good book. She had decided when she woke up that morning that enough was enough, she had a plan to find out exactly how he viewed her. She knew dragon slayers had heightened senses and she fully intended on exploiting his. Armed with a very erotic novel courtesy of a certain red-headed armored goddess, and a cute little outfit that Lucy helped her pick out Levy was ready to put her plan in motion. She stayed at the guild all day reading her usual books waiting until almost everyone left for the night, soon there were only a few stragglers, her and the iron dragon slayer left in the guild. Mira brought over dinner that she nibbled on before setting down her current reading material, reaching in to her bag for the new book. As always Erza dog-eared the pages with the sauciest scenes, so she flipped over to the first marked page. 

Gajeel was sitting across the guild hall, waiting like he normally did for Levy to make her nightly walk home. He enjoyed silently making sure she got home safely. After the Phantom Lord incident he made a promise to himself that he would always protect her, whether she knew it or not, he intended on doing everything in his power to make sure she never got hurt again. Lily teased him relentlessly over the last few months about his nightly walks, telling him he should just ask to walk her home. He of course refused because then he would have to admit that he cared for the little blue haired mage. He watched her as she reached into her bag to pull out yet another book, shaking his head in amusement at her constant stream of books. He wondered how many books she was currently reading, knowing that she could easily finish many in one day but she often chose to have many going at once. He noticed the small smile that crept across her face as she looked over the new book, he couldn't see the title from where he was sitting but it didn't matter, as long as she was content with her book he would sit there and watch her read. He had just settled back in his chair and closed his eyes when a new yet somewhat familiar scent hit him like a brick wall. His eyes snapped open, as his heart began to race. 

Levy was sitting there reading the smut in between the covers of her book. She was nervous reading such a naughty book in such a public place, but with all the dragon slayers gone except him, and most of the guild gone for the night she figured she would be relatively safe to do so. The chapter was heating up quickly and she could feel a tightness in the pit of her stomach as she read. Soon she was trying to suppress her obvious arousal, rubbing her thighs together to take the edge off. She braved a peek over her book to see if the man of her desires had noticed. He was sitting back in his chair with his eyes closed when she looked up over the book. Even across the guild hall she could see his body go rigid and his eyes snap open, quickly looking back down at the pages of the book. She squirmed in her seat as she felt his eyes lock on to her. Her heart beat a mile a minute and she knew with the decrease of people in the guild he could hear it from where he sat. She tossed her other books in her bag and decided now was a good time to make her quick exit. 

He watched her squirm in her chair, heart pounding away in her chest. His own body seemed to betray him as it reacted to the sweet smell coming from his blue haired beauty. He cursed himself under his breath, trying to focus on his breathing to calm his now raging hormones, he almost missed her walking hasty out of the guild hall. He waited a few more seconds before slipping unnoticed out the back of the hall, and up to the rooftop of the nearest building. She was walking home, just like she did every night, nose in a book. He wondered if this book was one he had overheard Cana and Erza talk about. Shaking his head at the thought of his little shrimp being so naughty. He didn’t think those books interested her but he could tell by smell alone just how wrong he was. She stopped at the tree where he pinned her and the rest of team shadow gear 7 years ago though to them it was more like mear months. He watched as her hand grazed the bark. A small twinge of pain entered his heart, it was short lived though as he caught the smile on her face. 

She walked by the tree, the same one she walked by every night, but tonight she chose to stop and place her hand on the bark. Thinking of that memory use to be painful but now she smiled, though he hurt her, that small moment in time brought them to where they are now. Friends, partners in battle, but she hoped for more, turning away from the tree she continued to Fairy Hills, still reading the book in her hands. The heat between her legs were becoming unbearable, she wanted to run for it but she needed to keep calm. Making it to her room finally she threw the book down on the bed, walked over to her window and opened it. She usually left the curtains open but tonight it was warm and she wanted him to see as well as smell her. Desire building low in her gut, she hoped he would hang around and watch the show she was prepared to give him. Just like every other night she walked over to the mirror and took down her hair, running a brush through her blue waves. She closed her eyes just enough so that he couldn't see her watching him. He was in the same spot that she sees him in everynight, perched like gargoyle on a church. His red eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

He stopped on the roof adjacent to her window, a perfect view of her. Most the time she would read for a bit, passing out with a book in hand. Once she was asleep he would sneak in to tuck her in, placing a bookmark on the last page and placing it on her nightstand. He could tell tonight was going to be different, as she stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair. The wind picked up and blew her scent right to him, a growl, low and deep rumbled through his chest. She slowly almost as if she was stripping just for him, took off her shirt. He could see her small back muscles flex with the movement. Then just as slowly, her short shorts, slipped down past her plump ass, and glided down her smooth legs to the floor, revealing a pair of black lacy panties. Another growl came from him, and he shifted himself on the roof, choosing to sit instead of the restricting crouch he was in. 

She watched him from the corner of her eye as she stripped, noticing him shift into a sitting position tonight instead of his normal crouch. She took that as a sign that he was there for the show. She moved to the bed, picking up the book and turning to the next dog-eared chapter. As she read, her free hand drifted down her chest, she gently massaged her breasts. Pinching the small buds and rolling them around in her fingers. She peeked at the mirror that she angled that morning to give her a better view of him as he watched her. Her hand drifted farther down to panties, rubbing herself over the lacy fabric. A small moan escaping her lips, just loud enough for him to hear her.

His eyes went wide as he watched her hand dip between her legs. Thinking he really shouldn’t be watching her in such a private moment but his body wouldn't listen. His pants grew painfully tight as he tried once again to shift into a much more comfortable position. It was no use, the waistband of his pants cutting off his circulation, he resigned to popping the button open to give himself some relief from the constricting material. He could hear her soft moans and pants rolling along the light breeze, accompanied by the smell of her arousal. He watched as she continued with her pleasure, slipping off the lacy undergarment and letting it slide to the floor. Another growl made its way from his chest as he realized that he was stroking himself. He felt like he could lose his mind any minute as she slipped a finger into her core. Her moans and pants becoming louder, though he knew no one else could hear them. From the sound of her heart beating against her chest and the strain in her voice he knew she wouldn't last much longer. 

She watched him undo his pants, she could see him just as clearly as he could see her thanks to a new pair of magical glasses. Watching him stroke himself turned her on much more than she imagined. The book was abandoned on the floor as she used her newly freed hand to massage her breast as her other plunged in and out of her core, massaging her small button in between her thrusts. She knew it wouldn't be much longer for her, him watching her had her so tightly wound up that she could snap at any moment. She could see his own pleasure coming closer as he sped up his stokes. That sent her over the edge as she moaned his name to the wind. 

She came undone, he heard his name on her lips, sending him over the edge. He wasn’t expecting his body to have such a strong reaction to her. He came, harder than he has ever done before, completely spent. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed next to her and sleep in total bliss. Instead he laid back on the rooftop, panting ‘Damn’ over and over. 

She laid there with a blissful smile on her face. She had watched him come undone and collapse on the rooftop. Part one was a complete success. She turned over and pulled the covers over her naked body drifting off to sleep.

Next morning she woke up completely rested. Part two of her plan was to catch him off guard while training. She smiled to herself as she got dressed for the long day ahead. Meeting on the edge of town like every morning they trained. Lily greeted her and asked if she was ready for the day ahead, just like he always did. She smiled and tossed him a kiwi, telling him to get lost for the day. He gave he a puzzled look before flying off. Gajeel was late to training that morning, and she figured it was because of his late night nap on a roof. He wondered where Lily went off to and she told him he had something to do and would be back later. Pleased with her answer they walked off to the training area he had laid out. It was noon when they finally took a break, laying back in the cool grass to relax before they went at it again. Gajeel closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands. Levy sat up looking over him before she decided now was better than during sparring. She took a deep breath to calm herself and asked if he liked the show last night. His eyes snapped open in a look of horror that had Levy laughing hysterically on the ground. He tried to explain that he only meant to keep her safe, stumbling over his words horribly as he went. She giggled, placing a hand on his arm, reassuring him that it was ok. It didn't take him long to put two and two together, he just looked at her in shock. His little shrimp was definitely not as well behaved as he thought. 

She stood up, taking a fighting stance, ready for the next match. He joined her, matching her stance. As they squared off again she smiled at him before saying “Next time you should join me”


End file.
